


“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 16

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: “The WHO is Who”:76. = Sheev Palpatine on Naboo (at the beginning of 19 BBY)77. = Chetan Anil on Chandrila (19 BBY just weeks after Palpatine's rise to power)79. = Old Jho on Lothal (19 BBY just days after Palpatine's rise to power)78. = Lor San Tekka, also on Lothal (19 BBY just days after Palpatine's rise to power)80. = Barin Samye on Corellia (37 BBY)





	“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 16

**76\. Mountain**

  
Up here on the Dee'ja Peak, belonging to Naboo's most famous _mountain_ chain, the air is crisp and fresh. But that is not the reason why you rub your hands together. You are simply satisfied with yourself.

Your niece sits on a stone. Though her face is slightly red and she is out of breath, she looks happy and content.

Two days ago you ordered Confederate forces to invade Chandrila.

Up here in the Gallo Mountains Nagina is blissfully unaware of that. You took precautions that no harm will come to her foster family.

Barin's death was not in vain.

 

 

**77\. River**

  
Restlessly, you march up and down the porch. You should have put your foot down instead of letting her go.

“You know, Nagina is not a silly teen any more,” Dravits muses, when he joins you.

“But the Krennic boy is still an invitation for trouble. Some things never change.”

Your foster son gives you a sly smile. “I assure you that he won't stab her and throw her lifeless body into the _river_ afterwards.”

“Stop to worry dad this way, Drav!” demands Crix, who carries a tray with three coffee mugs. “It is just a trip to Lake Sah'ot.”

 

 

**78\. Tree**

  
All air is pressed out of your lungs in an instant. But your eyes are not playing tricks on you. This is indeed a real Firethorn tree.

Your new neighbour is somewhat flustered about your discovery. “A very eccentric friend of mine pushed that poor tree on me,” she prompts. “I am to trim it only once a year.”

This _tree_ could buy her the entire village, leave alone the entire planet of Lothal.

“Six-hundred years in a plant pot can be an awfully long time,” Nagina says, her honesty unmistakable. “Do you think that he would make it outside?”

 

 

**79\. Earth**

  
“Lor San Tekka,” you say truthfully, not willing to give the woman in front of you a false identity. “I believe that we are neighbours.”

“Nagina Samye,” she introduces herself.

With her right hand extended, she steps forwards. You take it immediately, surprised how soft her skin is.

Having her stand so close in front of you, you make another observation. She smells of fresh _earth_ and flowers.

Your knees are on the brink to give in. “I believe that you moved in three days prior to me,” you state quickly, making your grip firmer.

She has to stay on.

 

 

**80\. Horizon**

  
A honey moon at one of Corellia's Golden Beaches should be a romantic affair. But there is a constant shadow, a third person. You have to admit though that 'Steve' is very discrete and barely gets in the way. Right now he stands at the beach and gazes towards the _horizon_.

And your wife, who just left the bedroom to get some fresh air, looks at him.

After all he did to her and even failed to do Nagina still loves her uncle. And for this you love her even more.

You climb up to her and embrace her gently.

**Author's Note:**

> “The WHO is Who”:  
> 76\. = Sheev Palpatine on Naboo (at the beginning of 19 BBY)  
> 77\. = Chetan Anil on Chandrila (19 BBY just weeks after Palpatine's rise to power)  
> 79\. = Old Jho on Lothal (19 BBY just days after Palpatine's rise to power)  
> 78\. = Lor San Tekka, also on Lothal (19 BBY just days after Palpatine's rise to power)  
> 80\. = Barin Samye on Corellia (37 BBY)


End file.
